1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle door step equipped with warning indicator devices, more particularly to a door step equipped with signal lights, and warning lights.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Most of the leisure vehicles or jeeps on the market have steps bulking out from two sides, it is convenient for passengers to get in or out of the vehicle. This design has some shortcomings:
1. The door step bulges outward from the vehicle, which may hit by passengers or others;
2. The step is not illuminated, when parking in the dark area, passengers may lose their way;
3. Most vehicles have signal lights only on the front and at two rear ends, this may cause the other vehicles driving next by to miss the signal and causes an accident.
In view of this, the inventor has invented the present invention, which corrects all of the above-mentioned shortcomings.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door step equipped with warning indicator devices, which is safe both to the passengers and to the person passing by.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door step equipped with warning indicator devices, which is convenient for passengers to step on.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door step equipped with warning indicator devices, which is easy to install and power safer.